shawnmendesfandomcom-20200214-history
Handwritten
| alt cover = Shawn-mendes handwritten no-border deluxe-jpg-1422284951.jpeg|Deluxe Handwritten (Walmart).jpg|Walmart exclusive Handwritten-Revisited.jpg|Revisited | released = | recorded start = | recorded end = | genre = Pop rock | length = 56:29 | label = Island Records | producer = Louis Biancaniello, Craven J Daylight, Teddy Geiger, Scott Harris, Shawn Mendes, Daniel Parker, Martin Terefe, Glen Scott, Sam Watters, Ido Zmishlany | single 1 = Life of the Party | single 1 released = | single 2 = Something Big | single 2 released = | single 3 = Stitches | single 3 released = | single 4 = I Know What You Did Last Summer | single 4 released = | next = Illuminate }} Handwritten is the debut album by Shawn Mendes, and was released on April 14, 2015 by Island.The album includes "Stitches", which reached top 5 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and number one on the UK Singles Chart, while its reissue features the US top 20 single "I Know What You Did Last Summer". Singles "Life of the Party", was released as the lead single from Mendes debut EP The Shawn Mendes EP on 25 June 2014. The song serves as the first single from Handwritten as well. A one-shot lyric video for the song showing Mendes in the George Street diner premiered on Vevo on June 30, 2014. The official music video for the song premiered on March 10, 2015. "Something Big", was released as the album's second single on November 7, 2014. The official music video for the song premiered on November 11, 2014 on Vevo, and it is Mendes' first official music video. "Stitches", was released as the album's third and final single on May 5, 2015.The song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 chart of June 13, 2015, at number 89 and became his first top 10, peaking at number 4. "I Know What You Did Last Summer", was released as a single from a revisited edition of the album on November 18, 2015. The song is a collaboration with Fifth Harmony member Camila Cabello. It has peaked at number 20 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Other songs Before the album release, Mendes released five songs through pre-order on iTunes. The first song "A Little Too Much", was released on February 2, the same day the album pre-order started. A music video for the song premiered on the singer's Vevo on February 4. Mendes announced through Instagram that the second promotional song would be "Never Be Alone" and it was made available on February 16. An official music video for the song was released on February 25. On March 16 the singer released "Stitches", the third pre-order single, which official music video premiered on March 18. An acoustic version of "Life of the Party", featured in the deluxe version of the album, was released as the fourth pre-order single on March 30 at midnight, the same day as it was made possible to hear every song preview on iTunes. "Kid in Love", was made available as the fifth and final pre-order track on April 6 at midnight, just a week before the album release, while a music video for the acoustic version of "Life of the Party", was posted on Shawn Mendes' Vevo on April 10. "Aftertaste" also gained a music video, which was posted on April 17. Commercial performance The album debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200, selling 119,000 album-equivalent units in its first week, of which 106,000 copies were pure album sales. He became the youngest artist since Justin Bieber to have a No. 1 album on the Billboard 200 album chart in nearly five years. Bieber was 16 years and 2 months old when his album My World 2.0 spent its fourth and final week at the top. Mendes was 16 years and 8 months old. In its second week, the album descended to number seventeen with 20,000 equivalent album units, of which 12,000 copies were pure album sales, an 89% pure album sales decrease (from 106,000 copies), surpassing Madonna's MDNA (2012) for the biggest second-week percentage drop for a number-one debuting album in the Nielsen SoundScan era. As of August 2016, Handwritten has sold 391,000 copies in the United States. In his native Canada, the album debuted at number one with first-week sales of 14,000 copies, according to Nielsen SoundScan. In its second week, the album descended to number six. Track list Category:Albums Category:Handwritten Songs